1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to an imaging apparatus having a zoom function.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years, almost all imaging apparatuses such as digital cameras have a zoom function. The zoom function is a function configured to change a field angle of an image acquired in an imaging apparatus. For example, shooting at a wider field angle can be performed based on zooming on a wide-angle (wide) side, and a subject at a longer distance can be shot based on zooming on a telephotographic (tele) side.
In regard to the imaging apparatus having such a zoom function, various kinds of suggestions have been made. For example, in JP-A 2002-135764 (KOKAI), when a movement of an object is detected, electronic zoom is effected to enlarged this object.